


A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Depression, M/M, Prostitution, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Hurt Noct Week Day 6: The group runs out of money and Noct has to sell his body to procure more funds.Noctis is drowning yet he can't bring himself to reach out for help.





	A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Still sick so again, not my best work. I took the prompt pretty literally since it's easier on my poor, illness muddled brain. Hope you can forgive me for that.

“Well I'm sorry boys but I'm gonna need some new parts to fix this girl up,” Cindy straightened up, using one greasy hand to adjust the peak of her cap. She cocked her hip and surveyed the tired looking men before her, “It's gonna cost ya,” She added reluctantly, wiping her hands on a filthy cloth.

 

Prompto groaned, “How're we gonna find more money?”

 

“Takka did say that he didn't expect any more hunts to come in any time soon.” Ignis rubbed tiredly at his eyes beneath his glasses, “I do believe that we are also running rather low on curatives.”

 

“Shit.” Gladio swore, “Hey, Cindy, any chance-”

 

“I'm sorry, a girls gotta eat y'know.”  
  
Noctis remained silent, mouth twisted down into a frown and hands deep in his pockets. They were at an impasse it seemed.  
  
“We do have enough for one more stay in the caravan, after that...well...” Ignis shrugged, “Perhaps morning will shed some light on things.”  
  
Gladio snorted in disbelief and slowly the group began making their way despondently towards the diner.   
  
As evening descended Noctis stood leaning against the window of the diner, watching people come and go. It was always strange to him to be unrecognisable, no one knew who he was. He looked down at his phone screen, checking up on his King's Knight character when a man approached him. He was tall with sandy hair and shifty looking eyes, he looked Noctis up and down slowly in a way that told him he was being checked out.   
  
“Hey cutie,” He smirked, moving closer, “What's a sweet thing like you doing way out here, huh? You all alone?”

 

“I-”

 

“Hey, scumbag; back off.”

 

The man's eyes widened into saucers as Gladio stepped out of the restaurant, eyes narrowed, “Oh...hey...sorry, I didn't realise...Look,” He dug in his pocket and withdrew a battered looking wallet, “I've got money, I can pay.”

 

“Pay?” Noctis blinked in confusion, looking down at the gil poking out between the folded leather.  
  
“I said get outta here, no one's selling anything.”

 

The man squeaked as Gladio took a menacing step forward he fled into the dark parking lot, Gladio turned on Noctis, looking him up and down carefully, “You ok? He didn't try anything did he?”

 

“No. He just came onto me.” Noctis snorted in amusement, “Nothing I can't handle. But...what'd he mean he'd pay? Pay for what?”

 

Gladio looked at him for a long moment before sighing, “He thought you were a prostitute and I was your pimp.”

 

Noctis' eyes went wide for a moment, mouth forming a small 'o'. Gladio chuckled, patting him on the back, “C'mon, Iggy's waitin'.”

 

Back inside the diner Prompto burst out laughing when Noctis told him what had happened, tears swam in his eyes as he put a hand on Noctis' shoulder, “Dude, imagine how the guy'd feel if he knew who you were.”  
  
Noctis shrugged his hand off irritably, “Doubt he'd care that much,”   
  
“I personally find little amusement in this, Noct.” Ignis said sternly, “From now on perhaps it would behove us to be more vigilant.”  
  
“Yeah, what if that guy'd tried somethin'? It's dangerous out here. At least back in the Crown city you were too high profile to touch.” Gladio agreed.  
  
Noctis fell silent, staring down at his drink and watched bubbles rise to the surface. He frowned as everyone around him started to discuss their money issues and how best to find a way to gather the funds needed to fix the Regalia and continue their journey.   
  
That night, after everyone was in bed in the caravan, Noctis slipped out of his bunk and pulled on his clothes. Quietly he stepped out of the door and into the cool night air. Hammerhead was quiet, the lights from the diner spilling out across the car park to illuminate a group of men, one of whom was the guy who had approached Noctis. Noctis hesitated, frowning as he reconsidered his decision.

 

From a young age Noctis had had it drilled into him that his virginity was important, not just for himself but for the realm. It wouldn't do for him to run around leaving magic-wielding bastards everywhere and it made for an important political tool. At school he had been propositioned time and time again, all of them turned down until eventually people gave up. It had been hard, on more than one occasion Noctis had wished he hadn't had the restrictions placed upon him. Watching Prompto in the school showers had tested his endurance on more than one occasion, watching Gladio work out, those muscles moving so smoothly beneath his skin...gods, Noctis was a healthy boy with a healthy sexual appetite but if he even considered making a move his father's voice always intruded. Well, now his father wasn't here. They needed to get to Altissia, how would Luna even know he'd lost his virginity anyway? It wasn't like there was a way to check. Noctis took a deep breath and walked over to the men.  
  
At first Noctis thought it was ok. The man kissed him, lips pressing together gently while the man ran his hand up underneath Noctis' shirt. Noctis was pressed against the wall of Takka's diner, hidden from prying eyes. His hands twitched, he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do with them. When the man deepened the kiss, Noctis made a surprised sort of grunting sound, eyebrows drawing down into a frown. It took him a moment to get used to the feeling of someone's tongue in his mouth before he hesitantly tried kissing back. The man pulled away and frowned a little, “You uh...you ever done this before?”

 

Noctis licked his lips nervously, eyes darting away, “Is...is that gonna be a problem?” He asked, wincing as his voice cracked.  
  
“How old're you, kid?”

 

“Twenty, I'm _not_ a kid.”

 

The man looked relieved, “Ok, good. Had me worried there for a while. But it's fine, I don't mind inexperience, maybe I can teach you a few things?”

 

Noctis nodded, his stomach bubbling with nerves as the man leaned down again and caught his mouth with his own.

 

It took a while but Noctis eventually got the hang of the kissing thing, soon the man was moaning into his mouth and grinding his hips against Noctis' thigh. He could feel his erection pressing against him and it made goosebumps erupt across his skin. Noctis pulled away to breathe, face flushed bright pink and breath heavy in his lungs. The man smirked, sliding a hand down Noctis' chest and pulling up his t-shirt. Panic surged through Noctis, he snatched the man's hand and held him still, shaking his head quickly. “No.” He whispered hoarsely, “L-Leave it on.”

 

The man sighed in disappointment, “How come? You've got a nice body under there, why hide it?” Noctis turned his head away and didn't answer, “Ok, fine. No taking off the shirt.” The man started to unbutton his own jeans, taking Noctis' hand in his own and shoving it roughly inside, “But you can touch me as much as you want, baby.”

 

Noctis' lips pressed together in a tight line as he curled his fingers around the man's cock, it was hard and hot and heavy in his hand. It felt weird, to think that he was touching someone else's cock but also a little bit thrilling. Heat flared in lower belly when the man moaned, leaning in for another kiss. Noctis tried to focus on what he was doing, trying to make it worth the man's while; after all he was paying.  
  
It didn't take long for the man to pull Noctis' hand away and move his own to Noctis' pants, he undid them with shaking fingers. Slowly he kissed his way down Noctis' throat, causing his heart to flutter and to exhale softly. Noctis lifted his shaking hands to put them on the man's shoulders as he was kissed on the lips again. He realised, belatedly, he was shaking. His palms were sweaty and his stomach twisted, he pulled back suddenly with a gasp as panic threatened to overwhelm him. He pushed at the man's shoulder's but he didn't budge, “H-hey...just...just hold on a sec, I-” The man clamped a hand over Noctis' mouth and held it there, ignoring his struggles.  
  
“Shh. I'm paying for this pretty little ass, remember?”

 

Noctis stilled and closed his eyes, finally relaxing his grip. He had to do this, they needed the money and the only thing of any worth he had to sell was himself.  
  
It didn't take long for the man to pull Noctis around and shove him front-first against the brick wall. His hand slid Noctis' trousers down while the other pressed into his mouth. Noctis sucked on them, face crimson with embarrassment as he pressed his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes. The man shifted behind him, making Noctis wonder what he was up to until he felt fingers press against his backside. He shuddered, gasping and trying to struggle free again. The man pressed against him harder and Noctis noticed they were wet with something. “Good job I came prepared, huh? I'll try not to hurt you too much, after all I wouldn't wanna have to deal with that behemoth of a body guard you have.” The man chuckled as he slid one finger inside of Noctis' body. Noctis jerked forward, eyes snapping open in surprise. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird. His stomach churned a little but the fingers in his mouth wouldn't let him speak. He gripped the wall as his neck became too warm, his face flushed as a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face.  
  
While the man stretched him Noctis started to feel jolts of pleasure course through him. It helped to relax him a little until the man finished his preparation, “Time for the main event! Oh and don't worry, I'm using a condom.” The man muttered into Noctis' ear, running his tongue slowly over the edge of it and causing Noctis to groan heavily. Hot hands clasped his hips, pulling them further back. Noctis felt the man's cock press against him and swallowed down the urge to push him off or warp away. He grit his teeth and tried to focus on his breathing.   
  
The man slid inside, taking his time and pressing wet kisses to the side of Noctis' neck. Noctis let his eyes flutter closed and winced when it started to grow painful. The man didn't seem to care much as he finally slid inside with a heavy, lusty groan that sent a shiver down Noctis' sweaty spine.  
  
It was over much quicker than Noctis would've expected, the man was obviously over excited or hadn't got any in a while and Noctis...well, he was a virgin so a few strokes had him coming explosively all over the wall and t-shirt. His cry was muffled by the stranger's hand, fingers dipping between his parted lips as his eyes rolled and his body trembled.   
  
Afterwards the man stepped back, allowing Noctis to sink down the wall onto his knees, the ground was dirty and hard but he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He sat there, panting, hot and sticky as the man tossed a thick wad of gil into his lap. “Thanks for the lay, although you could do with some improvement. It's no fun if you just stand there and take it. Just some friendly advice, kid.” With that he turned and left, whistling under his breath while Noctis gathered up the cash in shaking hands.  
  
He hobbled back to the camper, his ass aching and his skin feeling gross. He opened the door as quietly as possible and set the money down by the sink for someone to find. Then he stripped off his clothes and took a long, hot shower in the hopes it would make him feel less dirty. When he came out with a towel wrapped around his waste it was to find Prompto sat up and yawning, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. He was dressed in nothing but his chocobo yellow boxer shorts and was giving Noctis a confused sort of frown, “Dude, where've you been?” He whispered, glancing over to where Ignis and Gladio shared the sofa bed.   
  
“Just went for a walk.” Noctis replied, eyes darting to the left, “Getting some fresh air, couldn't sleep.”

 

“And you took another shower _becaaause_...?” Prompto arched an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
Noctis shrugged one shoulder, moving to his bed and sitting on it, “Thought the warm water would make me feel better.”

 

“And did it?”

 

“A bit. Yeah.”

 

Prompto fell silent, watching Noctis with bright interest and a suspicious gleam in his eye, “You're walking funny,”  
  
“Yeah, dodgy leg. You know that.” Noctis replied evasively, lying down and curling up with his back to his friend, “Night Prompto.”

 

Prompto huffed, “Sure, g'night Noct.”

 

The next day Ignis discovered the money. Noctis expected the questions and had spent the time he should've been sleeping thinking up excuses. The one he'd settled on was simple enough, “I sold some stuff I found lying around.” There were a lot of semi-valuable things lying around Hammerhead so it was a feasible explanation, however, Ignis didn't seem convinced.  
  
“Noct, how did you manage to find enough things to sell to earn this much? Who did you sell it to?”

 

“Oh, just some guys. Does it matter? We've got enough to cover the repairs to the Regalia.”

 

Ignis gave Noctis a suspicious glare, holding the money as if it was going to bite him, “Noct, please tell me you didn't steal this?”

 

Noctis bristled, eyes narrowing in anger and shoulders rising defensively, “Who do you take me for, Iggy? I'm not that low and we're not that desperate!”

 

Ignis relaxed at that, “I'm sorry but to suddenly have the money appear overnight...it was a bit suspect.”

 

“Yeah well, I couldn't sleep so I found some guys who wanted some of the stuff I had. No biggy.”

 

“Very well, let's go find Cindy.”

 

That was the first but not the last time Noctis used his body to ease their way.  
  
In Galdin Quay they ran out of curatives, Noctis noticed that the shop keeper seemed a little too interested in him. That night, while his friends slept in the luxury hotel, he found himself pressed into the mattress of the shopkeepers modest little house. The man grunting above him, holding his legs up and out of the way. This time Noctis made an effort to participate, using his hips to ease the way. The man was a much more selfish lover and Noctis didn't get a chance to come, when he returned to the Hotel room he jerked off beneath the hot spray of the shower. Afterwards he felt shame overwhelm him. He thought of his father, how he would have reacted seeing his son debase himself for strangers. He sank to the bottom of the huge shower and let a few tears escape as he held back the sobs.  
  
It only got worse. In Lestallum he had plenty of opportunity to procure funds for him and his friends. He stalked the streets at night, allowing strangers to touch him, to breathe alcohol scented breath against the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and let them fuck his face. He dropped easily to his knees, scrabbling with their fly to get at the prize beneath. He only ever refused female clients, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't get them pregnant. It wasn't worth the risk. His blood was too powerful, everyone else was fair game.

 

Soon he became numb to it all, to the heaving gasps, to the feel of sweaty flesh against his own. Sometimes he even took pleasure from it, but mostly he ended up back in the hotel with his own hand feeling scared, lost and so, so alone. He couldn't tell his friends, he couldn't risk them finding out and being disgusted with him. He was a prince, royal blood ran through his veins. He was a disappointment. A whore. But what other choice was there? Without the regular income from hunts and his night-time activities they wouldn't have enough money to continue on their journey.   
  
Noctis walked around in a daze, spending a good portion of the day asleep and at night up and walking the back alleys of Lestallum. His friends put it down to his increasingly frequent headaches but he knew they weren't the full reason. Iris even tried to get him to go out on a date with her which he did but was too distracted, eyes wondering the city, hardly able to focus on what she was saying. He had to admit he was ruder than he intended to be. Luckily Iris merely took it in stride, putting it down to his situation. He returned to the hotel and that night went out again.  
  
After the debacle with Titan and their subsequent rescue from certain death by Ardyn Izunia, Noctis felt himself begin to unravel. There were enough hunts to keep their heads above water and food in their stomachs but still Noctis couldn't break the self-destructive cycle. Every stop they made at every town or Motel, he left the others sleeping and slipped out into the night. The closer they got to their goal, the more Noctis felt himself falling apart. He became apathetic, unwilling to discuss his upcoming meeting with Luna. He was snappy, rude and spent a good portion of his time sleeping. If one of his friends tried to touch him he shied away, terrified that by a single touch they would know. He was tainted, in the eyes of his father, in the eyes of the gods. The battle with Titan had confirmed it for him, maybe his illicit activities at night had caused some stain to creep into his soul? Maybe when he reached Luna she would see it and reject him? The idea scared him so badly he sought out some random guy and let them fuck him into a filthy mattress. It helped him forget, albeit temporarily. He lost himself in the slap of sweaty skin, in the hot hands grasping his hips, in the rough way he was taken.   
  
It became an addiction.  
  
After Luna's death he got worse. Once he had recovered enough from his injuries he crept out of the hotel and onto the dark, almost empty streets of Altissia. He haunted the dingiest places, where men and women gathered to drown their sorrows. He lurked until one man caught his eye and approached him. Together they went back to another hotel, filthy and stinking. He was pushed into the mattress, face held down by a handful of hair as the man prepared him. They fucked until dawn, when the man left he stuffed a wad of cash into Noctis' mouth with a laugh before leaving. Noctis spat it out and rose, wincing as muscles stretched and old wounds ached. He put the money in his pocket and dressed before leaving the hotel and creeping back to his own.  
  
Somehow his escapades helped him forget about the dark hole where Luna had been, it made it a little easier to put one foot before the other. His only reason for moving forward, his friends and the hope of more forgetfulness in the flesh of strangers. Gladio, Prompto and Ignis all assumed it was merely grief that made him angry and lash out. That was a part of it but Noctis was drowning in guilt, not just because of Luna but because of what he was doing. He slept a lot, sinking into dreams in an attempt to forget but that proved useless when he was plagued by nightmares. On the train to Cartanica he found a man willing to fuck him, despite the fact that he recognised Noctis' face. Noctis soon found himself pressed up against a sliding door with a cock buried deep in his ass.

 

After the man left him, Noctis pulled up his trousers, knowing he would have to wait to have the opportunity to clean up. He felt the semen slide down the inside of his thigh and shivered before he pulled open the compartment door. A shadow fell across him and he yelped in surprise, jerking back as Ignis stepped inside, “Blind I may be, Noct, but I have always had rather excellent hearing.” He said the second he had closed the door behind him, “Perhaps it would be best to learn to keep your voice to a minimum, yes?”

 

“I-Ignis...” Shame welled up inside Noctis' chest, a wave of powerful emotion that threatened to make him bolt for the door to escape.   
  
“Noct...” Ignis took a breath and started to search for the seat to sit down, he ran his hand along the edge and seated himself, holding his cane tightly, “How long has this been going on?”

 

“I...I don't know what-”

 

“ _Please_ , don't lie to me.” Ignis' voice held a desperate edge to it, he leaned forward and lifted his hand, searching for Noctis', “I have had my suspicions for a while now but I can no longer stand by and allow this to continue. You're hurting yourself, Noct...please, let me help you.”

 

Noctis let Ignis take his hand but his own remained limp, “I...”

 

“I know that you're hurting, that you've been through...terrible things...but throwing yourself into the arms of strangers is not the way to deal with it.”

 

Noctis pulled his hand free and turned his back, arms curling around his stomach as if he could hold in all his agony, “I don't wanna talk about this...just leave me alone...” With that he turned sharply on his heel and fled.  
  


 


End file.
